Musical madness
by Creepy Little yugi
Summary: a concert is happening but who are the ones in the band?


everyone in domino was sitting in the auditorium waiting for a band to play it was their favorite and they won a big number in a contest getting the band to play for them.  
"are you ready citizens of domino high?"  
the entire auditorium was filled with screams as figures with hood's stepped out no one ever caught their faces on camera this was their first live show.  
"are you ready twins?"  
the 2 singers nodded and a song started the other band members started to clap in a rhythm the other people in the auditorium started too.  
"this song is called don't get it twisted!"(by Gwen Stefanie)  
suddenly the drums player took off his hoodie everyone froze it was a band member from their school his name was yusei fudo suddenly one of the singers sang a part.  
"don't get it twisted.  
don't get clever.  
this is the most craziest shit ever!"  
the hood fell off and people gaped it was yugi muto a cute boy in their school the drums played a little while and the other singer began the guy with a key boards hood fell off it was ray a very good clothes maker in their school they realized what everyone was wearing in the band was different.  
"okay this is the most craziest shit ever.  
top of the charts i wish i did feel better.  
so we take it to...  
this is before i knew.  
what to do what to do.  
ahhhh whats that."  
the other singers hood fell off and they all saw it was jesse.  
"gotta move and i'm trippen.  
and my head is a block.  
collectin all this.  
and someones about to call the doc.  
get a hold of your self your actin odd girl.  
its going on and on and on."  
they both sang.  
"whats the matter with me.  
i'm feeling really odd.  
and i think you'd agree.  
there must be something wrong.  
it's goin on and on and on and on.  
uh oh uh oh.  
whats the matter with me.  
i'm feelin really odd.  
and i think you'd agree.  
there must be something wrong.  
it's goin on and on and on and on.  
uh oh uh oh."  
yugi sang and was smiling as the last 3 unhooded themselves it was haou, astral and atemu atemu was doing the lights. astral the tech and haou was smirking cranking up the sound.  
"don't get it twisted.  
don't get clever.  
this is the most craziest shit ever."  
yugi went back to back with jesse as they sang.  
"uh oh woah..."  
jesse looked up and sang on key.  
"don't get it twisted.  
don't get clever.  
this is the most craziest shit ever."  
he looked back down and leaned on yugi as yugi leaned backs with him.  
"here we go woah..."  
they jumped back and yugi sang.  
"tic toc i guess i'm late again."  
jesse sang back up.  
"uh huh!"  
"what are you suggesting? little Gwen?"  
"uh huh.  
don't you know better..."  
jesse waved a finger eyes on yugi.  
"what are you taking about.  
you know its gonna come.  
at any point."  
"night time.  
flip flop.  
this time."  
"push my luck."  
"hes really.."  
"lookin hot."  
"anticipation."  
"really not."  
"spacen better.  
need a translator."  
yugi and jesse walked next to each other.  
"don't get it twisted.  
don't get clever.  
this is the most craziest shit ever."  
yugi leaned onto jesses shoulder who smiled a little and they sang.  
"uh oh woah..."  
yugi jumped up holding his microphone.  
"don't get it twisted.  
don't get clever.  
this is the most craziest shit ever."  
"uh oh woah..."  
the music changed and everyone gasped in shock yugi snapped his fingers and the lights were different and their clothes shined there were echos added.  
"FLASH...MOVE MOVE!"  
yugi appeared looking at them and shouted.  
"MOVE THAT!"  
and it echoed loud and jesse joined yugi in singing.  
"lip lock. makin out again.  
no big deal.  
you always say that.  
but i'm not a mathematician.  
28 days a normal cycle."  
jesse pointed to yugi.  
"if i'm not mistaken.  
i think you might of made a goal."  
"uh oh uh oh."  
they echoed and jesse sang.  
"whats the matter with me.  
i'm feelin really odd.  
and i think you'd agree.  
there must be something wrong.  
it's goin on and on and on and on."  
yugi jumped up next to jesse on the stage.  
"don't get it twisted.  
don't get clever.  
this is the most craziest shit ever."  
they sang together and smiled "uh oh woah..."  
yugi looked at jesse weird.  
"whats the matter with me.  
i'm feelin really odd.  
and i think you'd agree.  
there must be something wrong.  
it's goin on and on and on and on."  
jesse pointed to them pouting "don't get it twisted.  
don't get clever.  
this is the most craziest shit ever."  
yugi and jesse smiled holding hands singing together one last time.  
"here we go woah..."  
the music went on for a while before it stopped and yugi with the others bowed "thank you domino high."  
they put their hoodies on and waved but before they could get off the stage everyone encored.  
"huh."  
"please guys sing another song said their friend Carly pleading eyes her camera in her hands.  
"i guess."  
carly took photos of them for her news the headline she was thinking of was a band is actually high schoolers or the band tears of a yami are found out something like that.  
"alright everyone we're going to sing another song called next contestant." (by nickle back.)  
haou walked over to the gautare and started strumming yugi and jesse stood up front the light shined on yugi who smirked.  
"i judge by what she's wearing just how many head i'm tearing."  
jesse had the light then.  
"awful ass holes.  
coming on to her."  
jesse bowed his head as the light went to yugi.  
"each night seems like it's getting worse."  
it went to jesse and he smirked.  
"and i'd wish she'd take the night off.  
just so i don't have to bite off.  
every asshole coming on to her."  
yugi pointed at the ceiling.  
"it happens every night she works."  
yugi and jesse nodded singing.  
"they'll go and ask the D.J.  
find out just what will she say. if they all tried coming on to her."  
jesse whispered to the crowd.  
"they know it's never gonna work."  
yugi rolled his eyes singing.  
"they think they'll get inside her.  
with every drink they bye her."  
jesse barged in.  
"as they all try coming on to her."  
yugi smacked jesses head.  
"this time somebody's gettin hurt."  
jesse points.  
"here comes the next contestant."  
yugi and jesse sang together.  
"is that..."  
the gautar went in between words.  
"your hand... on my... girl friend."  
yugi smacked jesse's hand.  
"is that your haaaaand."  
jesse glared a little.  
"i wish you'd do it again."  
yugi glared.  
"i'll watch you leave here limping."  
jesse pressed yugis chest with his finger.  
"i wish you'd do it again."  
yugi smacked his hand away smiling.  
"i'll watch you leave here limping."  
jesse pointed behind yugi to ray.  
"here comes the next contestant."  
the gautar played for a while jesse nudged yugi.  
"i even fear the lady's.  
their cool but twice as crazy."  
yugi nudged jesse.  
"just as bad folk comin on to her."  
jesse put a finger out to the crowd waving it.  
"they know it's never gonna work.  
yugi commented face palming.  
"every time she bat's an eyelash.  
somebody grabbing her ass."  
jesse groans.  
"everyone keeps coming on to her."  
they both looked at each other.  
"this time somebody's gettin hurt."  
yugi smirked pointing at haou.  
"here comes the next contestant."  
"is that..."  
the gautar went in between words.  
"your hand... on my... girl friend."  
yugi felt jesse nudge him.  
"is that your haaaaand."  
jesse saw yugi glare a little at the floor.  
"i wish you'd do it again."  
jesse smirked.  
"i'll watch you leave here limping."  
yugi made a looky there sign.  
"there goes the next contestant."  
the gautar played and the drums came in yugi smacked his head.  
"i'm hating what she's wearing."  
jesse tapped yugi and pointed to the crowd.  
"everybody here keeps staring."  
yugi made a fist hit his hand.  
"can't wait till they get what they deserve."  
jesse looked scared.  
"this time somebody's getting hurt."  
yugi smirked.  
"here comes the next contestant."  
"is that..."  
the gautar went in between words.  
"your hand... on my... girl friend."  
yugi shoved jesse up.  
"is that your haaaaand."  
yugi made a fist at the crowd.  
"i wish you'd do it again."  
jesse waved.  
"i'll watch you leave here limping."  
"i wish you'd do it again."  
yugi smiled hugging jesse.  
"i'll watch you leave here limping."  
"i wish you'd do it again."  
jesse smiled at yugi.  
"each night seems like it's getting worse."  
yugi smiled.  
"i wish you'd do it again."  
yugi and jesse sang together "this time somebody's getting hurt.  
there goes the next contestant!"  
everyone cheered and yugi with jesse bowed along with the others they went off and yugi put their stuff in his car they got in and yugi drove them to burger world they changed in the car and yugi changed in the car while they had stopped yugi went in and found his friends ordering their own yugi ordered a double burger with extra pickles.  
"yugi?"  
yugi turned and jesse stood there with his order and he pointed to where they were sitting.  
"be over in a jiffy."  
yugi got his burgers paid and sat with his friends they talked mostly but yugi stayed quite.  
"yugi whats wrong?"  
yugi looked over.  
"well it's just that i'm wondering what carleys going to call her big news!"  
"well knowing her it's probably very interesting."  
yugi nodded and ate finishing.  
"so let's go!"  
they got up and left.  
~the end~

C.L.Y. hope you enjoyed it was a pain!


End file.
